creepypastafandomcom_es-20200215-history
El Hada de los Dientes
Uno de los grandes misterios de la Segunda Guerra Mundial es el del oro nazi, también conocido como "Raubgold"; u oro robado. El régimen nazi de Adolf Hitler tenía una política de usar los bienes de sus víctimas para financiar el esfuerzo de guerra, recolectando objetos como anillos de compromiso, relojes, joyas y dientes de oro para fundirlo y convertirlo en grandes lingotes de oro que eran enviados a bancos en el extranjero a cambio de dinero. Y es aquí cuando comienza la historia del "hada de los dientes". En algún punto de comienzos de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, una mujer cuyo nombre permanece desconocido; entregó a su hijastra a la policía de Berlín; bajo la excusa de que la niña era judía. Sin testigos que desmintieran la historia de la madrastra; la niña fue detenida y enviada a uno de los campos de concentración. La niña acabó en un área del campo donde fue asignada al trabajo de arrancar los dientes a los muertos acumulados por el exterminio sistemático conducido por los nazis; con el fin de recolectar las amalgamas y dientes de oro y plata. Además, fue violada constantemente por oficiales y soldados nazis ya que era la única mujer trabajando en el área... hasta que cometió el error de atacar a uno de los encargados de la zona, lo que terminó costándole la lengua y un ojo. Con el tiempo, la chica se volvió loca por el maltrato y lo inhumano de su trabajo; por lo cual a finales de la guerra, muchos de los sobrevivientes rescatados por los aliados tras la derrota de los nazis, juraban haber visto en múltiples ocasiones a una joven que reía como maniática sobre los hornos usados para quemar a la gente, siempre con una sonrisa demencial y enferma; observando enloquecida a su alrededor con ese único ojo. Con el tiempo, la historia de la chica se convirtió en un poema que reza así: Original: Tooth Fairy Tooth Fairy, Poor little girl that's not so merry. Was picked for a Jew, When her tongue she was made to chew, And so the Nazis did sew, Closed her little eye. And now she does cry, As does she pry, The teeth so shiny, In her hands so tiny, For all the gold and silver bits, As she shivers and fits, While the uniformed men paw her with their grimy mits. Pray you do not see her, Or you'll pay the pied piper. Her red eye haunting, Her vicious smile taunting, As she rips your teeth out, Make sure not to pout, And never doubt, That she can see in the dark... Traducción: Hada de los dientes, Hada de los dientes, Pobre niña pequeña nada alegre, Fue elegida por judía, Y su lengua le hicieron morder, Y los nazis pudieron coser, Cerrado su pequeño ojo fue. Y ahora ella llora, Mientras ella arranca, Esos dientes tan pequeños, En busca de esos trozos de oro y plata, Y tiembla y se retuerce, Mientras los de uniforme la tocan con sus sucios guantes. Ora por no verla, O pagarás un gran pecio. Su ojo embrujante y rojo, Su sonrisa viciosa y retadora, Mientras te arranca los dientes, Y nunca dudes, '' ''De que en la oscuridad puede observar... Categoría:Leyendas urbanas Categoría:Fantasmas